Love Letters 2: Airmail
by lovewords
Summary: The last time Cammie put her feelings down on paper it didn't go too well and she planned not to again,but then an English Pen Pal project pairs her up with a British boy, Roseville High school has to face Silvers High in football State Championship and with the two team's star quarterbacks at each other's throats over a certain blonde, Cam turns to her Pen Pal to be her confidante
1. Summer Blues

**Summer Blues**

"I love you, Zach" She watched a smile burst onto his face almost cracking it in half. She couldn't stop the tears as they burned at the back of her eyes and streamed down her face. She had said it. She had said it after all this time and she couldn't believe it. She was in his arms again. She was in Zachary Goode's arms and she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. His green eyes were glowing with so much passion and her heart was beating so fast.

Everything was going to be different this time. It was going to be real from the start. There wouldn't be any lies. There wouldn't be any heartbreak. She wasn't going to feel that pain ever again. A pain so untreatable and yet so easy to cure. All she had to do was press her lips to his and she did.

 **3 Months Later**

Cammie heard a knock on the front door and turned her head towards it, getting up from her desk chair from where she had been organizing her binders for tomorrow she went to answer it. She opened the front door to see a young boy. He was familiar, with shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy was dressed in some worn out jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled at him and opened the door wider,

"Conner," she said and he smiled showing a set of straight white teeth.

"Hey Cam," he said wiping his shoes on the welcome mat and entering the Morgan house. He ran his fingers through his hair and fluffed it up a bit.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" she asked with smirk and his shoulders slumped.

"I don't know. I can't tell if I'm excited or terrified." She nodded with understanding. Totally knowing what it felt like to be starting high school. She couldn't believe that her sister was going to be a freshman. Paisley was going into ninth grade and she and Cammie were going to be at the same school. It would be weird and Cammie was a little sad that they were both growing up so fast. She remembered when they little and in elementary school. She remembered how her mother had picked out her outfit and drove her them to the school, she remembered getting back into the car at the end of the day and getting asked how it went. That was meant to be happening now to. Thats how it should have been at least. Cammie sighed and pulled herself from her thoughts.

"It's fine to feel that way. Not going to lie when I started 9th grade I was petrified. The school was so much bigger than I was used to and there were more kids and more classes and more more more." She said not realizing that her words weren't very encouraging. Conner was nodding, but his brows were drawn together and his gaze was drifting away in panicked thought, she quickly tried to get to her point, "But basically I was trying to say that it was all fine. Nothing to be worried about. _Plus_ you got senior friends." She winked and him and he suddenly was grinning again. "You're cool already." He nodded. He had already told his friends about how in with the hot senior girls and the jock guys. Zach had already said that he could help with football and he was confident that he would be able to get on the team with Zach's support.

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if I could um…" he trailed off suddenly looking awkward. Conner scratched the back of his neck, this was his chance "I was wondering if I could get some advice from Zach or something…? You know about what to expect and what I should do to get on the team. that kinda stuff. He said he would help, but I just wanted to be sure." Conner had spent a lot of his time over the summer at Cammie's house because he and Paisley wanted to spend as much time together before school started. Zach had been around a lot too and the 14 year old was completely in awe of the soon to be Senior, motorcycle riding, football throwing Zachary Goode. Zach took a liking to the kid too. Cammie and Paisley thought they spent more time together when at the girl's house than they didn't with their actual girlfriends. Cammie smiled

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You want his number? Or you want me to give him yours?" she asked and Conner smiled

"Um, if you could just give him mine that would be great." That way he wouldn't have to be the one to text Zach first. He knew he probably would lose his nerve if it was the other way around because although he felt he could be chill around Zach, he was still a little intimidating. He was three and half years older than Conner.

"Sure, I'll do that then." Cammie said brightly her heart warming. Conner didn't want to seem childish asking for Zach's number and that's why she offered to give his to Zach. So he wouldn't feel embarrassed about texting him. It seemed Cammie had read his mind.

"Great-" Conner got cut off as Paisley skidded around the corner on her socks beaming. Her long caramel hair was in a flawless high ponytail that only she seemed to be able to master the art of making. Everyday it amazed Cammie how grown up her sister was and how she had managed to get all the looks and all the beautiful hair and legs and eyes and lips. It was unfair to have one sister perfect and the other so Plain Jane. Especially when the older one was the average one.

"Hey," Paisley said looking directly at her boyfriend and not sparing a glance in Cammie's direction.

"Hey to you too, Paisley." She said her voice laced with lighthearted sarcasm. Paisley rolled her eyes at the sound of her sisters voice, but turned her head to look at er

"Cam." She said giving her a nod of acknowledgment before taking Conner's hand. "Come on Locks I've got a new dress for tomorrow I want you to take a look at." She said excitedly and started tugging him down the hall and to her room. Paisley called Conner "Locks" because of his blonde hair. It was longer when they started hanging out and the nickname was originally "Goldie Locks" but it got shortened to just "Locks" when he cut his hair and because it was less of a mouthful. Conner turned and gave an a slight wave goodbye to Cammie before the two disappeared into Paisley's room, although Cammie made sure that the door didn't shut behind them. She felt the need to be the one to set the rules about such things around here and Paisley surprisingly gave in after just one argument. The door creaked shut a little, but stayed opened. Satisfied Cammie headed back to her room. It was a mess, as usual. Clothes everywhere. Stacks of books by her nightstand, desk and bookcase. Her bed was disheveled where she had rolled out of bed that morning leaving a nest of sheets and blackets behind her. It actually looked rather comfortable... Cammie steered her path away from her desk and made a beeline for her bed. she flopped on face first before turning onto her side.

Tomorrow was Cammie's first day of her last year at Roseville High School and she didn't know whether to jump for joy or drop to her knees and weep. She was already applying to collage and was pretty confident she would get in where she wanted, but she wasn't looking forward to leaving her friends and Zach and her sister and Jace all behind. She didn't want them all to go separate ways and she didn't want to face the problems of long distance with Zach. It never worked. She knew it didn't. Even if they were a letter writing couple. Even the most in love couples lose each other trying to make long distance work. Distance put a strain on relationship. It made them exhausting. It tired the couple out. She didn't want that to happen to her and Zach. She didn't want to know what to feel the pain she had felt last year when they broke up. She sighed and looked towards her desk the folders that where scattered across its surface. She just had to wait another hour then Jace was coming around for lunch. Just another hour and she wouldn't have to be staring at empty folders that would soon be packed full of pop quizzes and tests and reading packets. She her head so she could stare up at the ceiling and let out s deep breath, it was a dramatic but not a very comfortable position so within a few seconds she was back to staring at her desk. Why had she and Jace decided for him to come over at 12 and not 11? Why? It was because they thought they should get all the last minute work done before chilling for the rest of the day, but right now she wished they hadn't been so sensible. She was craving her best friend. It was strange that after the kiss they were able to go back to being just that: friends. Although sometimes she would catch him staring at her rather than the TV while watching a movie or if she subconsciously bit her lip while talking his gaze would flick down to them before looking back up and causing Cammie to almost doubt whether she saw anything at all. They hadn't spoken about being together again, not once Zach and Cammie got back together. Jace had said that he didn't want to be a rebound or anything more than friends and although Cammie had been a little reluctant and disbelieving she didn't want to lose her best friend. Thinking about him made her think about Zach though. Their summer had been amazing. Everything had gone so well, they fit back together better than they had the first time and she smiled just thinking about him. Butterflies set flight in her stomach at the thought of his green eyes or soft lips. Cammie's thoughts tapered off and she was left board again. After another minute of forced boredom she reached for her phone.

 _What are you doing?_

She didn't have to wait more than a minute before she got a reply

 **Waiting for the clock to strike 12** **;) you?**

She chuckled before messaging Jace back

 _Come over now then_

 **What happened to getting work done?**

 _We're not doing work anyway_

 **True…**

 _Just get your butt over here_

 **Whoa Cam-Jam calm down**

 **No need to get all fired up ;)**

 _Just come over._

Wait. Wait. Wait. She stared waiting for him to reply. She groaned and threw her phone on her bed. Was her really going to make her wait till 12-? Really? She waited another 5 minutes flicking through her old Instagram photos before dropping her phone and flopping her arms. Their was a knock on her bedroom door and she mumbled for them to enter. It was Jace, he was stood in the doorway with a baggy white t-shirt on and some blue jeans. His brown hair was cropped shorter and his skin was light tan. Cammie sat bold upright her bed and beamed at him. I

"I thought you were going to make me wait." She said and he shrugged

"I thought about it, but then I what would I do for the next 40 minutes?" she smiled

"So you just let yourself into my house?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him and smirking. He nodded

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you." she laughed and her head fell backwards with giggles

"Well you succeeded. I'm shocked." He grinned, put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door frame.

"Good." She smiled and they were silent for a few moments.

"What should we do?" She asked folding her legs out from underneath her.

"I thought we were just going to hang out?"

"Well, yes, but I feel like getting out of the house now." She said and he nodded putting his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans "Why don't we go get something to drink at _Sweetbrew_?" Cammie asked her eyes questioning, asking if that was okay with him. Jace couldn't say no, how could he ever say no to was like saying a no to a puppy or small baby animal. You just couldn't. The fact that he knew what the lips who formed her words felt like had absolutly nothing to do with it.

"Sounds good." He said with a smile and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Great! I'll just go tell Paisley and Conner that we're heading out." She said getting up and heading towards the door.

"You want to tell your dad?" he asked and Cammie paused thinking about it. No. She didn't want to tell her dad, she didn't want to knock on his door and bother him. He was busy.

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p' and then hurried past him and down the hall. Cammie wasn't sure what or how to feel about her dad. He was constantly on phone calls to Europe or more specifically London. He had even gone on another trip over the summer for two weeks. Two weeks he left them again. It wasn't even legal Cammie wasn't 18. Cammie's mind wandered to Zach and Colleen. He wasn't 18 and his parents were never around. Cammie had never met them and she had been with him for a while now. The closet she had come to that was him getting a phone call from his mother while she was in the house. Zach was turning 18 on the 10th. She had missed his birthday last year, just missed being with him during it and she was super excited this year to make it a big thing for them. He was having a party of course and she would be going, but it was after the party that she was excited for. She had planned a romantic dinner for two with the help of Liz and Bex. She felt giddy just thinking about it. Zach was going to be so surprised. Pulling her thoughts away from a certain green eyed boy she told Conner and Paisley she was leaving with Jace and that they would be back around 3ish probably before grabbing her grey ballet flats from her room and heading out the door with Jace.

The town center was just slightly too far to walk from Cammie's neighbor hood and so she had to drive. Over the summer Mathew had renewed the safety inspection on the PT Cruiser and given the keys to Cammie so it was officially hers to drive.

The coffee shop was almost empty except for an old couple sitting in the corner drinking their coffees and sharing a scone. Cammie's heart lifted as she saw the old woman chuckle at something the man had said. The lack of costumers probably had something to do with all the cool kids at the mall on the last day of summer and all the nerds at home getting ahead on the first three months of reading.

 _Sweetbrew_ was a rustic little café that smelt of cinnamon and pastries. It had old leather books around the walls and little tables with cream and read checkered tablecloths that were slightly stained from use. There was little in lighting fixtures, but the large open window at the front let in enough light to flood the room and in the winter it was a cozy place to relax when the heating was on. Little glass vases with a single white daisy were in the center of every table. Cammie approached the young woman behind the counter with a bright smile.

"Hey, Wendy." She said with a smile Jace greeted the woman too.

"Hey, guys." Wendy said her face brightening at the two young faces. "How are you?" she asked her ginger hair was scraped up in a high ponytail and her pale skin was covered in even more freckles than usual from the summer sun.

"Great thanks, just trying to make the most of today." Cammie said and Wendy nodded

"That's right you guys have school tomorrow right?" They both nodded "senior year, huh?" she asked with a cheeky smirk and Cammie laughed

"Yup, I don't know whether to be excited or sad." She said honestly.

"Be excited, but don't rush through it." Wendy replied, "That's what I did and I regret it. Make the most of it."

"I will." Cammie said and then peered over the ginger girl's shoulder to look at the drinks.

"What about you Jace? How's Danny?" she asked. Daniel was Jace's brother, older by four years. Wendy graduated in the same class as Danny did. The two had had the same friendship group in school and so Cammie and Jace knew her from when they used to try and tag along with the older kids.

"He's good, in his last year of Collage."

"Oh yeah, how's that going for him?" she asked

"It's good, but he says he really can't wait to get out now." Jace replied with a chuckle and Wendy laughed

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm finishing up my art degree over at Roseville." Wendy couldn't afford nor had the desire to leave Roseville for university so she attended the local community collage.

"That sounds great," Jace said nodding his head in a conversational way. Wendy smiled

"Yeah, so what can I get you guys?" she asked leaning off the counter and standing straight.

"I'll have a mocha-mint frap with whip cream, and a oatmeal cookie, please." Cammie said and Wendy nodded before turning her attention to Jace

"And I'll just have a regular iced coffee and I'll take an oatmeal cookie too." He said and Cammie giggled

"Copycat." she mumbled

"I'm not a copycat, I just felt like one and you happened to order first." He said with a shrug and Cammie snorted

"You always order what I order." She said and Jace raised his eyebrows at her

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do-" Wendy cut the two off by handing them a tray with their two cookies placed neatly on two little porcelain plates.

"You guys can sit where you want and I'll bring you your drinks in a minute." Jace took the tray and Cammie and him headed over to a booth at the back. Cammie didn't hesitate a moment before she broke a piece of her cookie off and started eating.

"Do to." She whispered quietly so that Jace wouldn't hear and she could get the last word. She smiled inwards when he didn't respond.

"You actually ready for school tomorrow?" he asked leaning back and popping a piece of cookie in his mouth. Cammie sighed through her nose as she chewed and thought about it.

"Honestly, I just want things to go smoothly. I don't want drama and I don't want stress. I'm just a little worried." Jace didn't say anything.

"I don't want anything else to change. I'm just so tired of the emotions of last year." She said and Jace pressed his lips together. She looked up from her hands when he didn't respond.

"Yeah." He said knowing she expected him to answer. He didn't know what to say though. He knew where Cammie was coming from. He knew that she had been through a lot last year, she had lost Macey as a friend and the two of them had almost been torn apart too, but he was also a little irritated for some reason. Cammie had never had attention in school from anyone other than him and Macey. He had never had to worry about sharing her or asking to spend time with her because he knew he always could, she was always there, but now... now she constantly with people and constantly busy. It was going to be hard to find moments like these when school started, even with them living next door to each other.

"Look Jace, I know I probably sound like a whining frog," his lips twitched upwards at that, she was looking at her hands and hadn't even meant to be funny, but whining frog? Really? "But I'm worried about Paisley being in high and, my dad is so busy with work and I'm going to see Macey again…" she looked up her eyes sad and tired "I haven't seen her all summer." She said softly and Jace's eyes softened.

"I know, she hasn't been speaking to me either. But she doesn't deserve your friendship Cammie. I can't believe that she would think you could do that."

"She didn't really believe it, she was just trying to get at me."

"Even worse, Cammie. She was _trying_ to hurt you. That's not a friend, not a good friend. You deserve better than that." Cammie nodded.

"I know." The conversation lightened when Wendy brought their drinks over.

"You guys okay? Great, just call me over if you need anything." Wendy said with a grin before heading into the back room. The two teens talked and laughed trying to leave all their problems behind them. Tomorrow was a new day; a new school year and they could be new people.

"No, I can't believe how much summer reading Mr. Hoffmann set." Jace was saying and Cammie laughed taking a sip of her frap. She had finished her cookie and had moved onto Jace's.

"I know, it really was a lot. Even Mrs. Binks didn't set that much and she teaches honors."

"I'm glad that there was a movie for 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'." Jace said and Cammie laughed again almost chocking on her drink as she remembered how she and Jace had watched the movie and gone on Spark Notes for him to learn about the book rather than him reading it. They had a sleep over and watched it on Cammie's laptop in her room. He had made fun of her hair because it was static from the sweater she had been wearing and then she had shocked him. It had been a great night, like the old times when they were younger with hot chocolate and marshmallows and Nutella-covered-pretzels. Jace had eaten all the Cheetos within 20 minutes so they weren't around for the movie. Suddenly Cammie's heart ached a little. Summer was really over, she had thought she might escape the end of summer blues this year, but it suddenly hit her like a tone of bricks.

They finished their drinks and snacks, but kept talking and laughing, not wanting to let the moment go. By the time they were ready to leave it was 3:30. Nobody else had come into the coffee shop to buy anything other than a smoothie to go.

"You good leave?" Jace asked and Cammie nodded. They stood up together and went over to the register to pay. They said goodbye to Wendy and headed out with a message from her to Dan saying hello.

"You will totally have a spot on varsity Jace. Don't worry about it."

"I don't know, I didn't make it last year." He said and Cammie shook her head

"But you're even better this year." She reassuringly "And you're a senior, you have a more of a chance."

"Yeah but there is no guarantee." Jace said as they reached Cammie's car.

"Jace, you are the best lacrosse player I know! You'll make varsity this year, I promise. I'll eat my hat if you don't."

"Promise?" he asked and she laughed

"Sure." She said starting the car "That's how confident I am."

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me." He said with a bright smile. Cammie could almost see the ego-boosted smirk on Zach's face if she had said that to him.

"How could I not?" she asked with a cheeky smile and she glanced over at him before looking back to the road. He chuckled at her.

"You better come watch me play if I do though."

"I've seen you play before." Cammie said and Jace gave her a look

"Yeah, but have to come to five games at _least_ this year." Cammie smiled

"Absolutely."

"Promise. No ditching. No excuses and especially no lazy butts staying at home." he said and Cammie barked a laugh, but Jace gave a her playful pointed look.

"I wouldn't miss them for the world." she said and Jace nodded

"Yeah, yeah okay, don't push your luck with the kissing up." He said and Cammie couldn't help but grin. She was going to miss this when school was over. She was going to miss Jace so much.

"I'm not lying!" she defended.

"Just be there Morgan." there was a silence as they both grinned. "And you have to wear my jersey." Cammie laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Wearing Jace's jersey was something she had done in the past, but not recently. She wasn't sure if it was exactly a good idea, if it would give off the wrong message, or any message at all... although she knew it didn't mean anything more than friends... but this was all in the spring. Jace could have a girlfriend by then and may want her wearing his jersey. It wasn't something she had to think about now. Any feelings that Jace may have been holding onto will be gone by then anyway, it was only a matter of time.

Jace watched her retreating back as she headed inside her house. Her hair was down to the center of her back; it was such a sun-kissed blonde from the days they had spent at the beach. Summer was over again, his time with Cammie was running short. So much had changed sense this time last year. He tried hard not to think of her as anything more than friend. He didn't want it to get between them and he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to know how he felt. He had told her to after Zach, he had known that it was the right thing to do. It would just have been a matter of time before their relationship would have broken their friendship. It was better this way. He didn't have to lose her this way.

It was exactly one year ago today that Cammie was getting ready for junior year and begging for something interesting to happen, just before her whole life blew up in her face and she was tossed down a water slide of emotions. But today, exactly one year later. Cammie was praying that this year of school be anything but interesting.

 **A/N- HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS, AMAZING, STUNNING, BREATHTAKING READERS!**

 **TO THOSE WHO KNOW MY STORIES AND ME: WELCOME BACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS FIRST CHAPTER?**

 **TO THE NEW READERS: SIMPLY WELCOME!**

 **I WANT TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ANOTHER STORY OF MINE (LOVE LETTERS) AND SO IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING THEN THAT IS PROBABALY WHY. I WOULD SUGGEST THAT OU GO AND READ THE FIRST STORY (ITS NOT THAT BAD) BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THIS ONE, BUT IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO JUST HOP ON THIS DRAMA TRAIN AND WORK THINGS OUT AS YOU GO, NOTHING SHOULD BE TOO COMPLICATED.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE… WEAK I GUESS BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!**

 **PERSONALLY I'LL ADMIT IT'S NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT THINGS WILL PICK UP WITH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO!**

 **THE REASON THIS IS SO LATE:**

 **I'M VERY SORRY THAT THIS SEQUEL IS UP LATER THAN PROMISED. IT IS BECAUSE IT HAS SO MANY FIRST DRAFTS I'VE LOST MY MIND! AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL THIS IS NOT THE AIRMAIL YOU GUYS GOT THE SUMMARY FOR.**

 **THE REASON FOR THAT IS BECAUSE THE VOTING WAS ROUGHLY EVEN AND SO I DECIDED (WITH THE HELP OF FANGIRLY662 AND EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT) THAT I WOULD IN A WAY COMBINE THE TWO STORIES. CAMMIE'S PEN PAL IS IN FACT FROM ENGLAND AND THERE WILL BE A TRIP TO ENGLAND IN THISE STORY ;) BUT THERE WILL ALSO BE SOME LOCAL SCHOOL RIVALRIES! WHOOP! ANY QESTIONS JUST REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **BASICALLY THOUG I WROTE A CHAPTER FOR EACH OF THE SEQUEL POSSIBILITIES AND THEN DIDN'T REALLY GO WITH EITHER OF THEM HAHA AND HAD TO WHIPE THIS LITTLE GUY UP.**

 **STILL DON'T KNOW WHETHER IT'S A YAH OR NAH CHAPTER AND REALLY I SHOULD BE DOING HOMEWORK BUT OH WELL I HOPE YOU ALL FIND THIS LITTLE GEM ON A MONDAY NIGHT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! :)**

 **SINCERELY**

 **-LOVEWORDS**


	2. Day One: Check

**Day One: Check**

Cammie smiled as she felt an arm slink around her waste and a pair of lips kiss the crook of her neck. A small shiver ran down her spine.

"Guess who?" they whispered. She smiled broadly

"Young Brad Pitt?" she asked and she felt the vibrations of his chest as he chuckled and her smile only widened,

"I'm better looking than that guy." He said and she felt him smirk against her cheek.

"Right, sit down Zachy Boy." She said trying to be stern as she tugged him around her and into the chair to left.

"That was gross to watch." Nick said with a gag.

"Yeah, I agree, you were never this gross before." Mike mumbled as he poked at his French fries. Both Zach and Cammie laughed "You're putting me off my food." He said sadly and Cammie leaned forward and snatched a fry from his plate, his head shot up and he glared at her,

"Hey!" She stuffed the fry in her mouth.

"You said you were done."

"No, I said I was being put off by you guys and your need for PDA at lunch time." Mike gestured limply towards his best friend and Cammie before pulling his lunch tray closer for protection. Zach shrugged and draped an arm over Cammie's shoulder,

"What Can I say," he smirked "She can't keep her hands off me." Cammie scoffed, but leaned into his side enjoying the comfort he brought her.

It was weird being a senior. It was the first day of her last year of High school and she couldn't help but feel sad. The beginning of the end. She thought to herself.

"Zachary, a little modesty doesn't hurt anyone." Bex said as she reached for her chocolate milk

"Call me when Zach becomes modest and I'll get my camera ready because surely pigs will be flying." Mike said having already gotten his appetite back. Everyone laughed except Zach who simply took a sip of his water and glared at his friend. Cammie looked around at all of their faces as they spoke about their summers.

It was strange to think about where she was; sitting with the friends she thought she had lost. Cammie was trying to ignore the fact that they were sat at the center table in the cafeteria. The table, which was for the highest ranking kids in the school. It had been home to Veronica Locks and her crew of Barbie and Brad Evan's and his pack of wolves last year, but it had been passed down to Zach and Cammie's group when the others graduated last year. It was safe to say that Cammie and her friends were a lot nicer than Veronica and Brad were. It hadn't even been a fight for the table, Cammie had just walked in to see the guys, Bex and Liz all sat there and a seat saved just for her. I guess the school agreed on what group deserved the table. No wanted a fight on the first day anyway, that would just ruin everyone's day. Not that it was a great one to begin with when you had to get up at 6 in the morning after 2 and half months of sleeping in late. A lot had changed over those two and a half months. After Cammie had finally admitted she too loved Zach everything seemed to slip back onto the right path. Gradually she had been invited to hang with the gang again. Summer had been full of trips to the beach and theme parks. It had been the best summer ever for Cammie. The only thing that still remained in the shadows was Zach and Cammie's fake relationship from last year. It had blown up in both of their faces, driving a wrench between the two and so bringing it up to their friends and the having to explain how they were now _actually_ dating seemed too complicated. So after careful consideration between Zach and Cammie, they had decided to keep the cat in that bag. And they weren't worried this time around, not after the promise they made. Cammie glanced at Zach out of the corner of her eye, a small content smile on her face as she thought about it.

"So, anyone have any homework yet?" Liz asked tossing a piece of blonde hair over her shoulder. Nick groaned

"Please, I have Mr. O. Yes. I have homework." He said and Liz smiled

"I have Mr. O next. I'm excited." Nick looked up from his plate with a disturbed look on his face as he regarded Liz cautiously, but didn't say anything. Cammie smiled at the two, before speaking up,

"I haven't got homework per say, but I've been informed of an assignment that we should be starting soon." Cammie said casually. She was suddenly aware of Zach playing with her hair and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks, subconsciously she bit her lip.

"What class?" Liz asked with genuine curiosity and Cammie was again struck by the true geek within her. She might be the shell of a blonde haired, blue eyed, skinny cheerleader, but she was also a glasses wearing, textbook reading, extra credit galore, nerd. It was hard to remember that sometimes when she pranced around the water park with her, hot-pink-bikini-wearing body.

"English, Mrs. Binks said that Roseville has signed up with High School in England to start a Pen Pal program." Cammie said with s bright smile. She wasn't going to lie, she was really excited. She was going to write to someone in England! Really the more she thought about it the more her smile grew, Bex frowned,

"Isn't England a little far to be Pen Pals with Roseville?" Bex asked and Cammie laughed

"Well, that's kind of the whole idea, Bex. I heard they were thinking of actually doing it with Silvers High School for a trial period because it's a new program, but decided against it because the schools interact too often for it to be taken seriously." She explained.

"I've always thought that having a Pen Pal would be cool." Liz said, "Do you think AP English will be doing the assignment too, Cam?" and Cammie smiled apologetically

"No, Mrs. Binks told us that they also are keeping it strictly for the Honors students because they don't want it to get out of hand." Liz's shoulders lumped slightly,

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Cammie was almost startled when Zach spoke up from beside her

"But, what is the point of the assignment? What if you don't like your Pen Friend?" he asked and Cammie pursed her lips

"Pen _Pal,_ " she corrected and Zach rolled his eyes, but she continued, "And I guess it's like any other assignment you don't really have a choice in taking part. Also whats not to like about someone over paper? It's when we meet up that that will matter, but after we meet the assignment is over and we don't have to keep writing if you don't want to." Cammie explained, Zach took in a breath; he had dropped the lock of her hair that he had been twirling.

"You're going to meet? How will you meet them they're in a different country." He asked skeptically and Cammie smiled at the rest of the table exacted to share the news,

"Oh! This is the best part! So the course is like a three-month thing or whatever and then we get to go over for Christmas break! They said that the plain was to do a half exchange sort of thing where you stay with your Pen Pal like you would as if you were an exchange student. That part was optional, but I already signed up. I didn't want to forget to."

"You're going to go stay with some stranger in England and live in their house with their family for Christmas?" Nick asked and Cammie nodded slowly,

"Well first they won't be a stranger because I'll have been writing to them for three months and second my Pen Pal might not want me to stay or be able to accommodate me, I just signed up in case, they have to sign up for the bunking up too." She said with a chuckle.

"Bunking up?" Zach asked and she nudged him with her shoulder playfully

"You know what I mean." She said

"You're going to be away from your own family for the whole Christmas break?" he asked after a moment of silence. Cammie raised her eyebrows

"You mean I'll be away from you for a whole two weeks, that's what you mean." She said and Zach tried to shrug nonchalantly, but failed miserably. "Anyway," Cammie continued turning her smirking face away from Zach and to the rest of the table "Yes, I will most likely be gone over Christmas break."

"Aww, we'll miss you Cammie Bear." Mike said sticking out his bottom lip. Bex was actually a little more perturbed by Cammie leaving, but didn't say anything because Cammie seemed excited.

"Sounds kind of complicated." Dylan says and Cammie shakes her head

"Not really,"

"What pal do you have, Cammie-Bear?" Nick asked

"I don't have my Pen Pal yet, we are picking them next class." He nods and the topic is dropped as Bex brings up a trip to the Mall and the guys start talking about the upcoming football season.

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"You _don't_ have a dress for Friday night?" she asked for the third time in a row. Cammie for the third time responded with

"I don't have a _new_ dress for Friday. I'm pretty sure I have something I can wear in my closet." Bex and Liz shared a glance.

"Dear Cammie, have you learnt nothing since becoming our friend?" she asked putting a hand on her hip and Cammie laughed

"Okay I will admit that I want a new dress for Zach's party… I mean I want to look really nice for our dinner afterwards so-"

"Oh my gosh Cammie nice? You will look freaking stunning!" Cammie tried to hide the blush that was climbing onto her cheeks.

"But guys, when are we going shopping? When will we have time?" She asked as she rolled onto her side and looked up at the ceiling of Bex's bedroom. The three had gone home after school together because Bex wanted "girl bonding". Apparently they needed to catch up on the three days they hadn't seen each other before school started. Both Cammie and Liz had found that excuse rather amusing, although they hadn't really fought her on it since it was always nice to have a girls night. Paisley had gone home on the bus with her friends. She had been the one to ask if it was okay to do so and so when Cammie got Bex's offer to come over after school there was nothing to hold her back.

"I'm- I'm at a loss for words. Listen here Morgan, if you had been listening at all at lunch and not playing footsie with your boyfriend-" Cammie gasped and Liz stifled a giggled

"I was NOT playing footsie at lunch." She snapped in defense. Bex waved her hand in dismissal as she continued

"-you would have heard Liz and I arrange a trip to the Palace after school on Wednesday." Cammie nodded

"Oh, sounds good." She said. The Palace Mall was full of great stores that even Cammie had to admit she liked.

"Yeah well whenever don't my plans sound good?" she asked and Cammie glanced at Liz. They both chuckled before Liz said

"Oh I don't know… maybe when you suggested we went drag racing in Rockland?" she asked and Bex frowned

"That wasn't a bad idea."

"Or when you said that we should go skinny dipping… in a strangers private pool." Cammie cut in.

'That would have been fun!"

"We didn't even know their name!" Cammie shouted both exasperated and amused. Liz and Cammie laughed.

"Wait! What about when she wanted to play strip poker in front of Eastwood High Principle's house." Liz added with a snicker. Eastwood was an all boys' catholic school and everyone knew that Mr. Rosewelt had a stick up his butt. Bex huffed, but a smirk tugged at her lips.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm the only one out of us three that lives on the edge." She mumbled.

"I don't need any unnecessary drama these days." Cammie said with a chuckle. The other two girls joined in.

"You can say that again. I think we've all had enough drama to last a life time." Liz said and they nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of drama, did you talk to Macey today?" Bex asked and Cammie froze. She didn't want to talk about Macey. The subject of ex-best friend was still tender.

"Um… yeah I saw her, she was hanging around with Olive Benson, but I didn't talk to her, nor did she even make eye contact with me." Cammie said sadly. Bex wasn't sure what to do about Macey. She knew she had hurt Cammie, in fact she had been the absolute worst friend to her and she had been furious at the girl. Macey had pretty much stopped talking to all of them after that night. She seemed to have realized she had burnt her breaches with the group after that night at the party.

"Yeah well I don't think she's going to try to hang out with us anymore." Bex said, she didn't realize the conflicted emotions that stirred up in Cammie. It was sad; painful even to think after three years of being best friends Cammie had lost Macey. Macey had picked Cammie up out of a dark place when no one else seemed to have the ability to do so. The whole thing with Zach last year had been to protect her relationship with Jace and Macey and yet in the end she had lost her anyway. Yet at the same time she felt sad she also felt relief. She didn't want to have to spend time with Macey after what happened. She wanted Macey to come talk to her, to set things right, but she knew that Macey would never be the first to start that conversation. Cammie wasn't even sure that she would go along if Cammie were the one who began it. Macey was stubborn like that, even when she's sorry about something she doesn't like to admit it. Usually when she had realized that she was wrong she would just pretend like nothing happened and Cammie knew that was her way of apologizing. This time around, the problem wasn't going to just disappear and sadly Cammie didn't think that her friend would have it in her to set things right. For all she knew Macey had twisted her own mind into thinking that Cammie was actually the one in the wrong.

"Yeah…" Cammie said slowly and without much conviction.

"I wouldn't worry about her Cam. I would be more concerned about our little redheaded friend." Cammie's stomach dropped. Why were Bex and Liz bringing up all the people she wanted to talk about the least? All they had to do was ask about her dad and the list was complete.

"Oh gosh," Liz said letting out a low whistle.

Both girls were looking at Cammie who was still on her back. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and crossed her legs so that they formed a triangle.

"Guys-"

"Cam, I think that girl is has bloody twisted as ever." Bex said her British accent thickening.

"You don't think she will have moved on over the summer? She didn't try anything after Christmas last year."

"Yeah well now you and Zach are stronger than ever. You're sitting at her lunch table with her guys arm around you. You have girls falling at your feet and guys day dreaming about you in a bikini." Cammie blushed. She hated thinking about what people thought about her.

"I didn't see her today." Cammie mumbled and Bex nodded

"I saw her, she's in my Calculus class. She's going to be at tryouts tomorrow." Bex said turning to Liz and Liz groaned

"Please, don't remind me. She wants to be on varsity this year and much to my dismay; I believe that she will make it. I don't want to have to deal with her." She looked at Cammie

"You sure you don't want to try out this year?" she asked and Cammie scoffed

"I'm sure. I have never done cheer or gymnastics. I have no still." She said

"I could teach you." Liz said

"Don't be silly, I couldn't learn anything like that quickly. It would take me years to be able to lift my leg straight up." She laughed, "I'm not very flexible." She said.

"Well I think you could be really good. You have the body for it."

"But not the skills. Which is the most important part." Cammie countered and Liz sighed

"Okay, okay, fine."

"I'm just not a very sporty person." Cammie said with a shrug and Bex laughed

"I'll say. You hate all forms of exercise."

"I don't need to exercise. I'm perfectly happy with my un-toned body."

"Now _that's_ the part I can't believe." Bex said with exasperation "You don't exercise. You eat whatever you want and yet- you're not fat! You have the cutest bikini body _ever_. I'm jealous." Cammie laughed

"Please- both of you are way hotter than I'll ever be." She said and Bex snorted

"Sometimes guys don't us hot girls seriously."

"Bex! Every guy in school takes you seriously!"

"There're scared of me."

"They love you."

"They're scared of me." Bex repeated and Cammie cocked her head to the side.

"Okay, but don't pretend you don't love it." Bex smirked

"I never said I didn't." They all laughed again. "I'm just saying that you don't realize how many guys like you Cammie and if they don't know how hot you can be yet, they will on Friday." Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not looking to impress anyone, but Zach." She said.

"I want this year to be perfect guys. We only have this year left before collage and I want to make the most of it. I want to remember this year." Liz reached for Cammie's hand,

"Don't you worry about remembering it Cammie, I can promise you that this year will wild." She said with a smile and Cammie let out a breath

"Please don't say that." But it was already said.

"Don't worry Cammie, how can it be any worse than last year?"

"You're right. Lets take this one day at a time." Cammie said with a nod.

"Day one: check." Bex was right. Nothing could be beat last year's antics. All she had to do was focus on Friday.

 **A/N- SO THIS IS A LITTLE SHORT… IT'S STILL OVER 3,000 WORDS, BUT SHORTER THAN USUAL FOR ME. ALTHOUGH I FEEL THIS CHAPTER WAS WAY BETTER THAN THE LAST.**

 **I WENT AND TIDIED UP THE LAST CHAPTER AND I THINK IT FLOWS A LITTLE BETTER NOW.**

 **I'VE BEEN GETTING MY CHAPTER PLAN TOGETHER FOT THIS AND ITS LOOKING PRETTY GOOD, I'M EXCITED! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE… OR WILL BE SOON.**

 **ANYWAY, LETS GET THIS NEXT CHAPTER UP- I'M UPDATING EARLIER THAN A WEEK, BUT I WANT MY UPDATES TO BEEN ON THE WEEKENDS AND MY LAST ONE WASN'T SO THING IS ME GETTING BACK ON TRACK.**

 **BTW I SKIMMED THIS CHAPTER FOR MISTAKES, BUT DIDN'T EDIT IT SO SORRY FOR THE MISTKAES**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REWIEWS! I'M SO GREATFUL! LETS GET TO THOSE REPLIES!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **GABERGIRL- FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! I LOVE JACE AND HIS FREINDSHIP WITH CAMMIE; I WISH I COULD HAVE HIM AS A BEST FRIEND! I'M ALSO HAPPY THAT CAMMIE AND PAISLEY ARE GETTING ALONG; I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT THEY HAVE EACHOTHER.**

 **BOOKGURU101- HAHA I'M SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION I COULDN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM EITHER! I LITERALLY CHANGED TO THIS ONE AT THE LAST MINUTE HAHA, BUT I THINK IT WAS THE RIGHT DECISION... I HOPE… AND THANK YOU I KNEW THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T MY BEST WORK AND I'VE GONE BACK TO TRY AND FIX IT UP A BIT… NOTHING BIG JUST MAKES IT SMOOTHER. BUT I FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BOOKLOVER2000- HAHA THANK YOU!**

 **SELENA- HAHA YEAH I HAVEN'T READ IT BUT IT'S A BIT OF A READ I HEARD. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND IF IT WAS ANY GOODE! HEHE**

 **ABBY- THANK YOU! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU EITHER! LOVE YOU!**

 **NOORSHRUFI- HAHA THANK YOU! I'M SO GLAD!**

 **LEX25- THANK! YES! BE HONEST! I LIKE KNOWING HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AND I KNOW I CAN** _ **DEFINITLY**_ **IMPROVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER HAHA, IT WAS JUST A LITTLE HARD TO GET THAT ONE ROLLING SINCE THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER AS A SECOND, BUT I THINK ITS BETTER QUALITY THAN THE LAST, TELL MEWHAT YOU THINK. DON'T WORRY ABOUT DRAMA, THERE WILL BE PLENTY ;)**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- AH! I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS STORY UP! I WAS WORRIED I KEPT Y'ALL WAITING TOO LONG! BUT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND FOR SOME REASON SUCK AROUND HAHA. AND YEAH I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO EASE INTO THIS A LITTLE SO IT ISN'T LIKE "WHOA WHATS HAPPENING?" THANK YOU THOUGH! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

 **BROWNEYEDSMIRKER- AWW THANK YOU! THAT MEANS A LOT! THIS REVIEW MADE MY DAY!**

 **TRISHA- I KNOW I'M WATING FOR SNOW! LIKE SNOW IS THE ONLY REASON I LIKE WINTER! THANK YOU! AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

 **FAXLOVER- THANK YOU! AND YEAH… I THINK I CAN HANDLE TWO THOUGH (SHE SAYS JUST BEFORE SHE CRASHES AND BURNS) MAXIMUM RIDE? I'VE HEARD ABOU TIT A LOT. INFACT I THINK YOU ARE THE SECOND PERSON TO MESION THAT TO ME RECENTLY, I BETTER CHECK IT OUT HAHA**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- THANK YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO GIVE YOU MORE AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **ALL RIGHT EVERYONE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. IS IT MOVING TOO SLOW? TOO FAST? TOO… NOTHING?**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **RAINBOW**_ **IF YOU ARE EXCITED FOR THE DRAMA TO START!**


	3. Awkward Confrontations

**Awkward Confrontations**

Contrary to popular belief Cammie Morgan did not despise shopping. It wasn't that she didn't like shopping, in fact she found being out with her friends and browsing stores to be quite relaxing, it was just that she didn't have the time do it very often or the motivation to arrange such a trip. She knew that shopping sprees were expensive and sometimes she couldn't afford such a day out. However even though Cammie did _enjoy_ shopping, she also knew that her dear friends Bex and Liz _loved_ it. They could spend hours in one shop and walk out with either four bags full or… nothing. She didn't want to let on how much she liked the activity because she didn't know how long that would last if they made an event of it every other weekend. And Cammie Morgan didn't want to not like shopping.

Cammie entered the Palace Mall between the blonde and the brunette. She had her grey satchel purse hung on her shoulder and her pale pink jeans and floral button up shirt gave her a glow and her light blonde hair in a side braid just screamed adorable. It was such a contrast to Bex's black torn jeans and army green tank top. Liz's grey maxi-dress would have looked awful on anyone but her, but somehow she seemed to have found one that fit her small frame. They looked like the oddest trio in history and yet, Cammie loved it.

"Okay girls. We have to focus on our goal." Bex's voice cut in as they started to walk through the entrance. "We need to find a dress for Cammie." They all nodded

"Do you guys have dresses?" Cammie asked looking at Bex who rolled her eyes.

"Yes Cammie, I have my dress. Although I do think that Liz could use something new. No offense Lizzie," She said and Liz shrugged

"No I'm all for it! I brought my debit card just in case." She said with a little Liz smirk. "I need something in yellow." She said and Bex frowned

"Yellow?"

"Yes, I took a test online to find my color and apparently yellow suits me." She says as though that is was a great achievement. Bex rolled her eyes

"Okay Liz, sure." But the sarcasm in Bex's voice only made Liz smile brighter. Cammie chuckled at her friends as they turned into the first boutique.

"I absolutely love _Missy's._ " Liz said as they started through the racks of dresses. The cream walls of the shop were decorated with pale pink polka dots and framed dress sketches that were lightly water colored. The chandelier in the center of the room emitted a bright light and its pink teardrop crystals scattered the light around the room. Cammie had been to _Missy's_ a few times over the summer with the girls and fell in love with it the moment she stepped in and the vanilla scent of the store consumed her. Not to mention that the dresses and shoes and clothes were to die for. The girls drifted in separate directions after greeting the girl behind the register. Cammie fingered through the different fabrics and colors. She needed something perfect for her evening with Zach. She wanted something that he hadn't seen before, since he had seen her in basically all her dresses now. Cammie wanted the night to be perfect. She wanted him to know how special he was to her, not that she didn't always tell him, but you know what they say; actions speak louder than words. She should know that more than anyone by now. She had the perfect gift for him, Cammie smiled as she thought about the envelope she had back at the house. She and Zach had decided to start again after last year. They wanted to put all the rules and lies and fights behind them because even though Cammie loved Zach, she knew that _that_ relationship just wasn't healthy. It still hurt to think about how it felt without Zach. Cammie had never been in love before that. She thought she had, but she had mistaken hormones and crushes for love.

Cammie continued through the racks of dresses pausing every once in a while to inspect one that seemed to catch her attention. She grabbed a minty green sweet heart neckline and a grey sparkly one. It seemed rather simple with spaghetti straps and v-shaped neckline. After picking her sizes she headed towards the accessory section of the store. The wall of shoes and bags were nearly mouthwatering.

"Found anything?" Liz asked coming up behind Cammie. She couldn't quite find a nice yellow dress in this store and so she had decided she would somewhere else for that color. Cammie shrugged and shook the two hangers so the dresses rippled.

"I think these two look quite promising." She said and Liz nodded eyeing the two dresses. "I'm just looking for some shoes to go try them on with." Cammie continued turning her attention back to the wall. She spotted a pair of silver healed sandals, which would work for both dresses.

"You want to come help me choose?" Cammie asked as she adjusted her grip on the sandals and smiled at Liz.

"Absolutely!" They hurried towards the fitting rooms.

Cammie slid the pink silk curtain shut and closed herself into the small cubicle. There was a floor length mirror and a single chair to put her bag on. Quickly slipping off her jeans and her top she tried on the green dress first. The shoes gave her legs that extra height that she craved for them. They seemed too stubby to her when bare. Fluffing up her hair a bit and twirling for herself in the mirror a few times, she then stepped out so that Liz could give her opinion. Cammie smiled as Liz's eyes lit up,

"Cammie that's so pretty!" she said, Cammie sucked her lip into her mouth and tried not to look too happy. She did like this dress and she had never worn this color around Zach before… it was so different from anything she owned. It brought out her eyes and matched her light coloring nicely. She spun around to face the mirror at the back of her dressing room and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The dress was a little longer than expected though as it finished right at her knee. She pursed her lips.

"You think it's too long Liz?" she asked and Liz leaned her head back to get a look from a different perspective. Suddenly a British accent took over the silence

"Yes. Too long, go try on a different one- look here I found you this one too." She thrust a little red number into Cammie's arms and pushed her back into the cubicle.

"Change." She demanded and Cam nodded shutting the curtain and hanging the red dress up next to the silver one. She slipped out of the smooth mint fabric put on the red one on. It clung to her body, hugging all her curves. The sleeves were off the shoulder, but the neckline wasn't deep and made up for the bare shoulders. It cut off about three inches above her knees. She turned around and felt a breeze through the triangle cut out on her lower back. When she emerged her friends stopped mid sentence "Bloody hell…" Bex whispered under her breath, as she looked at her friend, she broke out into an all out grin "You're welcome." She said and Liz elbowed her in the side.

"Cammie… you look-"

"Hot." Bex said

"-gorgeous." Liz finished. Cammie bit the inside of her cheek.

"Thanks guys."

"Zach will drop dead and roll over in his grave when he sets eyes on you, Cammie." Bex said smugly, as though the idea of the green-eyed boy dying was so very satisfying. To some people it probably was… The girls walked out of _Missy's_ 20 minutes later. Cammie had a pair of black patina heels and both the red and silver dress in her bag. She had tried on the other just to see how it was and although she knew she was going to wear the red one, she decided that the silver could be a good back up so she wouldn't have to do this next time she needed a dress quickly. Bex had picked up a pair of shoes too, but Liz said she was going to keep looking for her yellow dress. Bex rolled her eyes, she didn't think that anyone would look good in yellow, but didn't say anything.

Cammie wandered around with her friends looking at the pretty dresses and feelings the expensive fabrics. When Bex and Liz entered the fifth boutique she headed across to a casual store that looked like it would have some cute leggings and sweaters for the up coming colder months. Her mind was bouncing around as she wandered around, mouthing the words under her breath to the song playing in the store. She found herself thinking about Zach. Not that it was a surprise to find him in her head; he was always there some way or another. She was both excited and nervous for Zach to see her in her red dress. She hopped he would like it, but worried it would be too much. She really wanted Zach to have a good birthday before the school year really kicked into full swing. She knew he was going to be stressed with football this year, he was depending on a scholarship to get into collage since he had pretty average grades in his academic classes, it wasn't like his parents couldn't afford any collage he wanted to go to though and with Colleen so much younger than him it wasn't like there would be two kids to send at similar times.

Colleen… Cammie's stomach knotted as she thought about the little girl. When Zach went to collage she wasn't sure what would happen to her. She hadn't thought about it before, but now she was worried. She couldn't stay in that house alone, sure, JP was there, but he was a German Shepard not a person. It was illegal to leave an 8 year old home alone. What if she had to get a nanny? The though of Colleen having to spend time with a wrinkly, sour woman with greasy gray hair and a tight bun made Cammie's heart squeeze. Was there anyway Zach could take Collie to collage with him? Or… what if Zach's parents came back properly?

Cammie frowned and picked up a powder blue knit sweater that came down to mid thigh. It was soft and the pair of black leggings she had in her hand would go with it nicely. Sure she had some back leggings, but every girl needed a new pair for the winter months. She searched for a small for the sweater and took the hanger off the rack and then continued browsing.

The party on Friday was going to start at 7 and was taking place at Cammie's house because apparently people liked hosting parties there, and of course, for some reason people liked attending parties there. Paisley was going to have Conner over and a few other friends. They were all syked to be attending a senior party. Especially Zachary Goodie's and Cammie Morgan's. Paisley had suddenly had people who never spoke to her sending her smiles and asking for her phone number, boys and girls. Little freshmen-wannabies. Paisley of course found it all hilarious because she wasn't going to have people use her and her sister to get popular. Besides if she decided to change her mind, there would plenty of future parties' people would also try to use her to get into. There were of course other kids who had sibling seniors, but they were either uncool seniors who weren't invited anyway, not friends of Zach or Cammie or weren't allowed to invite their freshmen brothers or sisters to the parties because Bex had made it impossibly clear she didn't want underclassmen at this party or any future party she attended and nobody messed with Rebecca Baxter. Cammie cracked a smile at the thought of her friend taking a tiny 9th grader and dragging them out of her house.

A pair of little grey ankle boots caught Cammie's eye and she started towards the shoe wall. They were shiny and made to look like short riding boots. She didn't really have anything like them. She reached for them and kicked off her flats and slipped her right foot into the shoe. She loved being a size six because it was the display size in almost every store.

"Can I help you?" Cammie spun around at the unfamiliar voice. There was woman stood there, who looked to be around her early twenties. Her black hair was cropped around her shoulders and half of it was swept up into a small bun. Her winged eyeliner was art and her red lips could be Snow White's. She was smiling politely, her hands behind her back. Cammie mirrored her smile.

"Uh- no I think I'm okay, thanks." She said and the woman nodded.

"Those are supper cute." She nodded down to the boot on Cam's foot. "I bought them in navy last year." She took a step forward and Cammie caught site of a nametag. It appeared her name was Kelsey.

"Yeah, I like them."

"They're great because you can wear them in all weather. They're really durable." Kelsey said. Cammie glanced down at them. That would be useful in England. She knew it rained a lot there.

"Well that'll be handy in Europe." She said and Kelsey's eyes widened.

"Europe? You're from Europe?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. Cammie laughed.

"No, I'm not. I am going over to England for Winter Break."

"No way, that's so cool." She said "I've always wanted to go there. My sister is actually living abroad in France."

"Really? That's on my bucket list of places to visit along with Italy, Greece and Australia." Cammie replied and Kelsey grinned.

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Cameron, but my friends call me Cammie." She said.

"I'm Kelsey, or Kels whatever."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Kelsey smiled that could knock a guy off his feet. Cammie smiled back. She seemed so innocent to Kelsey, so angelic with her features, but she didn't know the heartbreak and misery that she had been through, the pain that would always lay deep within.

"I think I'm going to take the boots and these." Cammie said holding up the leggings and sweater she had picked up. Kelsey nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you over at the counter." she turned on her heel and headed for the register. Cammie took the grey book off her foot and plucked a size 6 box off the shelves before heading in the same direction as Kelsey went. The girl wrung her up and they continued casual conversation. It turned out that Kelsey was 22 and that she attended the same college as Jace's brother Daniel, when Cammie mentioned him Kelsey's eyes widened and she said that she knew him, but didn't elaborate.

When they conversation came to it's final lull they said cheerful goodbyes and Cammie made her way out of the shop.

Cammie checked her phone for the time and it seemed she had been in the store for around a half hour, but she could still see Liz and Bex going through the racks in the boutique across the way. She sighed and pursed her lips. She still had more time to kill, great. At first she was just going to go sit on a bench by the potted tree and vender selling phone cases, but her settled on a coffee house a little further down on the corner with a seating around out in the Mall. She shot both Bex and Liz a quick text about where she was going, the last thing she needed was for them to get separated, and then she headed for the coffee house.

Just as she was about to get on line to order a flash of red hair caught her eye and she turned her head in it's direction, dread and queasiness taking over as she caught sight of the two girls sat in the corner.

Dread set in and she was stunned to the spot for a moment.  
Alana and Macey sat, drinking coffee and chatting.

I couldn't believe it.

Alana and Macey?

Since when were they friends?

Since when did Macey stop spitting on the ground that Alana walked on?

Cammie's mouth slowly opened as the real shock of the sight set in.

This must have happened during the summer months, even in school Cammie hadn't seen her with Alana.

She had been hanging around with Olive Benson and that group of girls, although now that Cammie thought about it, Olive's group did mix and mingle with Alana and her minions. Did 3 year of friends ship mean nothing to Macey? Did last year and the things that Alana had done to make Cammie's life a misery mean _nothing_ to Macey?

Because Macey had been there through it all, she had been right there next to Bex ready to rip the red haired girl's hair out. Apparently now they were close enough to get together out of school for coffee.

The ache went deep through Cammie's chest. She had still hoped, even if it had been a little part of her, that she and Macey would work things out, but this… this seemed to be Macey drawing a line between them.

In all Cammie's staring and thinking she had failed to step out of the two girl's lines of sight and now her blue eyes were locked with Alana's.

Alana's face held nothing, it was unreadable, not trace of bitterness or hatred that once burned in them.

She smiled at Cammie and stood up, striding toward the small blonde.

When Macey saw Cammie she couldn't explain the irritation at seeing her ex best friend's face. She didn't even fully comprehend where the emotion came from, it was almost as if she couldn't stand the sight of her, but Macey had always been one to hold grudges and so she didn't fight it. After all she was here with Alana for a reason. Macey stood up an followed after Alana who had now stopped in front of Cammie.

"Cameron, funny bumping into you here." She said her tone coated in the familiar, sickly honey that Cammie knew so well. Cammie didn't even try to force a smile as Alana smiled at her. This surly couldn't be good. "Are you here alone? Pity." Alana said. Cammie shook her head.

"No I was just grabbing a coffee," he eyes flickered to Macey's briefly "Liz and Bex are next door." She finished. Macey didn't react. Alana nodded.

"Oh how nice, you doing last minute birthday shopping for Zachary? You know I was a little hurt not to get an invite to the party." Cammie's heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't like the crawling sensation in her skin she was having. This was an awkward confrontation.

"The door won't be locked, Alana. No one can stop you from coming." Cammie said and Alana's smile broadened.

"Lovely!" she looked over at Macey, "Isn't that nice? We've been officially invited now. I was beginning to worry it would never happen. Lucky we happened into you then." She said. Cammie didn't reply.

"Shame we couldn't see Rebecca and Elizabeth, maybe we'll bump into them on our way out."

"Maybe." Was the only response Cammie could muster. She knew she would regret this. She knew she would kick herself later for being so transparent with how uncomfortable she was right now, but she could help it.

"See ya later, Cameron."

Alana had to resist the urge to smirk at Cammie she smiled and turned to leave Macey hot on her heels. The girl hadn't said a word to the blonde the whole time they had been stood there. Good, it meant that they really weren't friends. No backing out of their arrangements and now they finally had been invited to Zach's party, okay maybe 'invited' wasn't the right word, but Cammie hadn't objected when she used it. Oh yes, things were unfolding nicely.

 **A/N- OKAY HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **OFFICALLY BACK TO SCHOOL AND I'M SO TIRED ALREADY I CAN'T EVEN FUNCTION. THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN SITTING ON MY COMPUTER HALF DONE FOR MONTHS AND MONTHS AND I FINALLY DECIDED TO JUST FINISH IT AND GET IT UP.**

 **THIS STORY HAS BEEN AT A STANDSTILL FOR ME BECAUSE OF A COUPLE THINGS.**

 **ONE) THERE WERE A FEW ISSUES WITH THE PLOT THAT BOTHERED ME AND HAVE TO BE STRAIGHTENED OUT WITH TIME AND EFFORT AND PLANNING.**

 **TWO) I'VE WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY** _ **POSTED**_ **AND FOCUSING ON THAT –IT TOO NEEDS TO BE UPDATED-**

 **THREE) I'M JUST LAZY :)**

 **SO WITH THOSE FANTASTIC REASONS I AM GOING TO APPOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL.**

 **I'M ACTUALLY WONDERING IF I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING ON THIS SITE… I'M WORRIED THAT THIS YEARS SCHOOL WORK WILL BE VERY IMPORANT AND TAKE AWAY FROM MY TIME FOR WRITING, WHICH ALREADY NOT VERY MUCH ANYWAY.**

 **DON'T WORRY I DON'T THINK I'LL REALLY LEAVE YOU GUYS, BUT JUST SOME SERIOUS SCHEDUAL CONSIDERATION MAYBE.**

 **OH EXCITING NEWS! I GOT ONTO THE STAFF OF THE LITERARY MAGAZINE AT MY SCHOOL (WE'RE AN AWARD WINNING MAGAZINE) AND I SUBMITTED A SCENE FROM LOVE LETTERS TO MAYBE BE PUBLUSHED IN IT! I'M SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT AND I HOPE IT GETS IN XD**

 **I WON'T BE REPLYING TO REVIEWS FOR THIS SIMPLY BECAUSE THE REVIEWS ARE SO OLD YOU GUYS PROBABLY DON'T HAVE THE FAINTST IDEA WHAT YOU WROTE, BUT I'LL REPLY TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH I HOPFULLY WILL GET UP SOON)**

 **FINAL POINT: GO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT STORIES YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEW THE WORD** _ **JELLY**_ **IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, BUT ARE READY TO KILL ME FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG!**


End file.
